Barnacles Bear
Captain Barnacles is the captain of the Octonauts and the bravest polar bear you will ever meet. He is one of the strongest of the staff. Always the first to rush in and help when there's a problem, the crew has great respect for him. Along with being the captain, Barnacles is also the strongest member of the crew and he's demonstrated that in a number of different episodes. He's also one of the most level-headed crew members, often dismissing his crew mate Kwazii's outlandish stories about sea monsters and ghosts. It's also been revealed that he rather fancies playing the accordion. Though he has trouble playing it well, "Octonauts and the Orcas". So far the only ones to appreciate the music have been a pod of Orcas. He is also an oceanographer and a map finder. He is also very fond of the Arctic Circle as that is where he grew up. In both UK and US version Captain Barnacles has the same accent. As shown in the Manatees episode, he is somewhat dishonest, when he lies about having his paw stuck in a giant clam. It is unknown if he was putting the manatees first or trying to prevent himself from being embarrassed. Appearance Barnacles has white fur and a blue uniform with a matching hat. He's also always seen wearing his Octo-compass on his belt. His earlobes are white, though the insides are bright blue. Outfits * Octonauts uniform * Exercise attire (in books) * Deep Sea Suit * Pajamas (many times in the show) * Snow Suit (despite being a cold adapted animal) Octo Alert Captain Barnacles sounds of the Octo Alert to gather the Octonauts to the main deck to help an underwater creature. He does not usually sound the Octo Alert himself, he sends the person closest to him to do it, or the one that has a problem. When he calls for the launch bay he runs down the hallways and shoots down chutes with Kwazii and Peso. In one of the episodes, he is seen weightlifting, which gives him his strength. He has a habit of saying "Octonauts, to the..." when he hears the Octo-Alert, even if he wasn't the one who sounded it (episodes "The Kelp Forest Rescue", "The Crafty Cuttlefish", "The Mantis Shrimp", etc.). Sometimes when the power happens to be off, and Barnacles needs to use the Octo Alert, he gets the Vegimals to do their own version of it. It still works! Quotes *''"Sound the Octo-Alert!"'' *''"Octonauts, to the launch bay."'' *''"Octonauts, to the HQ."'' *''"Octonauts, to your stations."'' *''"Octonauts, let's do this!"'' *''"Octonauts, to the GUPS."'' *''"Octonauts, we've got an emergency rescue, first aid, lost sardine situation." (Octonauts and the Sardine School).'' * "Brace yourselves!" * "This could get ...!" * "Time to sound the Octoalert!" * "Time for some polar bear strength!" * "Go ahead, Shellyfish... I mean Jellington... I mean Shellington!" (Octonauts and The Manatees) *''"Octonauts, to the kitchen! (Octonauts and the Leafy Sea Dragons)'' * "Then we better lead them back to the... Ouch!opod."(Octonauts and The Manatees) * "Sometimes a spare tentacle really comes in handy."(Octonauts and the Colossal Squid) * "We're gonna find this so-called ghost whale."(Octonauts and the Albino Humpback Whale) * "Kwazii, stop that stew!"(Octonauts and the Leafy Sea Dragons) * "There's not a moment to lose!" Other Friends * Boris the Narwhal * Twinkle the Sea Star * Sonny and Janis the Seahorses * Harry the Harbour Seal * Professor Natquik Family Bianca (Twin sister) Orson (Nephew) Ursa (Niece) Trivia * Barnacles is an author of a book-manual "How to Pilot the Octopod, Third Edition." * Barnacles earned every Polar Scout Badge except one ( The Walrus Rescue Badge) witch he finally earned in Season 4 Episode 5 The Walrus Pups * He is the only member of the Octonauts other than Dashi who regularly sleeps with his hat on in bed. * He usually squints his eyes whenever he is giving orders, thinking about problems or talking to his crew during certain times. Gallery If you want to see more pictures of Captain Barnacles, See Captain Barnacles Bear/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Octonauts Crew Category:Males Category:Tall Category:Lives at the North Pole Category:Arctic Category:Leader Category:Octonauts Category:Polar Bears Category:Male characters Category:Mammals Category:Marine Mammals Category:Scout Category:Boys